runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Zaros
|text1=Volledige kracht |item2= |text2=Gewond |item3= |text3=Zonder gewaden |item4= |text4=Zonder lichaam }} Zaros is de god van de controle, macht en dominantie. In het huidige tijdperk heeft hij niet veel volgelingen meer, maar ooit was hij de heerser over een van de machtigste rijken die ooit op Gielinor bestaan hebben. Zaros staat ook bekend als de god van de Ancient Magicks en de "Empty Lord" (Lege Heer). Hij kreeg deze bijnaam omdat veel van zijn krachten uit hem werden gezogen door Zamorak. Zaros kwam op Gielinor nadat Guthix ging slapen, waarschijnlijk in de beginjaren van de First Age. Vlak voor de Second Age merkte hij een ras op, nu bekend als de Mahjarrat, dat zeer sterk was. De Mahjarrat waren in dienst voor de woestijngod Icthlarin en Zaros wist ze uit zijn klauwen te bevrijden en zette ze in als zijn leger. De Mahjarrat waren een oorlogszuchtig ras, die van de planeet Freneskae kwamen. De Mahjarrat bleken gauw krachtige strijders te zijn. Toen de Second Age begon, wist Zaros door middel van de Mahjarrat grote gebieden te veroveren en bezat het grootste deel van Gielinor. Volgens velen vreesden verschillende goden zijn macht. Toch bleken de Mahjarrat niet alleen zijn toppunt te zijn, maar ook zijn ondergang. Aan het einde van de Second Age zweerden verschillende Mahjarrat samen onder leiding van Zaros' generaal Zamorak. Zamorak wist de Staff of Armadyl te stelen, en op een dag wist hij met de staf Zaros' goddelijke krachten op te zuigen en zelf te gebruiken waardoor hij een god werd. Toch bleef een handjevol Mahjarrat loyaal aan Zaros zoals Azzanadra, Akthanakos en Jhallan. Ook wordt er gespeculeerd dat de Mahjarrat Sliskevoorde kant van Zaros heeft gekozen. Zaros verschijnt voor het eerst in de The Temple at Senntisten quest. Hierbij zal Azzanadra Senntisten herstellen waardoor communicatie mogelijk is tussen Azzanadra en Zaros. Zaros is woedend op Zamorak en test zijn krachten op Gielinor door een standbeeld van Zamorak te vernietigen. Zaros zal ook tegen Azzanadra vertellen dat zijn goede werk aandacht trekt. Geschiedenis Zaros was een god, die samen met vele andere goden Gielinor binnenkwam in het begin van de Second Age. Vele denken dat Zaros aan het begin, na de creatie Gielinor binnenkwam, maar dit is echter niet waar. Guthix zegt dat hij nog nooit van Zaros heeft gehoord, wat bewijst dat Zaros Gielinor binnenkwam nadat Guthix ging slapen. Het is onbekend waar Zaros zich vestigde, maar op een gegeven moment in de Second Age zag hij in de woestijn een ras met ongelooflijke krachten , genaamd de Mahjarrat. Hij had grote interesse in dit ras. De Mahjarrat diende echter de woestijngod Icthlarin. Uiteindelijk besloten ze toch Zaros te volgen. Het is onbekend of Icthlarin hen verliet of ze hem verlieten. Volgens Zemouregal dachten ze dat hij de ware aard van chaos zag. Zaros zette de Mahjarrat in als zijn leger, en al snel wist hij grote gebieden te verroeren. In de Second Age regeerde hij over het grootste rijk, dat zich uitstrekte van de Kharidian Desert tot de Wildernis en Edgeville. Zijn rijk werd geregeerd uit de stad van Zaros, genaamd Senntisten. Sennisten staat nu bekend als de Digsite, en daar vinden nu grote opgravingen plaats. Hier stond een enorme tempel gewijd aan Zaros. Vele goden vreesden hem en door de Mahjarrat leek hij onverslaanbaar. De opstand Vlak voor het einde van de Second Age wilde de Mahjarrat Zamorak ook een god worden. Zamorak was een generaal van Zaros, maar hij wist dat hij Zaros niet kon verslaan met zijn blote handen. Hij ontwierp een complot dat hij samen met andere andere Mahjarrat zoals Hazeel, Zemouregal, Enakhra en een aantal anderen uitvoerde. Ook was de Vampier Lord Drakan aanwezig bij dit complot. Om Zaros te verslaan, moesten ze een krachtig voorwerp in handen zien te krijgen. Valdez, een volgeling van Saradomin, stuitte op een krachtig voorwerp, genaamd de Staff of Armadyl en wist dat het een krachtig voorwerp was en dat het niet in verkeerde handen mocht vallen. Een dief genaamd Rennard vond Valdez, sloeg hem bewusteloos en stal de staf. Hij wilde het gaan verkopen aan Zaros,maar zijn berichtgever Kharrim stal de staf en gaf hem aan generaal Zamorak. Een Saradominist genaamd Lennissa kwam achter wie de staf bezat en vertelde het aan zijn meester Dhalak, een Saradoministische magiër. Dhalak had deze informaie aan Saradomin gegeven. Saradomin, die Zaros weg wilde hebben, zag Zamorak's plan wel zitten en betoverde de staf zodat Zaros de aanwezigheid van de staf niet kon voelen. thumb|Zaros's nederlaag op een stuk muur afgebeeld. Zamorak, samen met zijn trouwe volgelingen, die bestonden uit Mahjarrat, vampieren, demonen en een mens genaamd Viggora zette een aanval op tegen Zaros, toen hij in zijn kasteel zat. Terwijl Zamorak's volgers de bewakers afleidden en aanvielen, nam Zamorak het op tegen Zaros in de troonzaal. Na een hevig gevecht wist Zamorak Zaros te slaan met de Staff of Armadyl. Door de aanraking van de staf, werd een groot gedeelte van Zaros' krachten in Zamorak gezogen. Zaros verloor niet al zijn krachten, maar was enorm verzwakt, waardoor Zamorak het gevecht won. Voordat Zaros verbannen werd, sprak hij een vloek uit op iedereen die betrokken waren bij de opstand. De vloek zorgde ervoor dat die wezens eeuwig als geest. De zes mensen: Valdez, Rennard, Kharrim, Lennissa, Dhalak en Viggora ondervonden de vloek volledig. Zamorak had echter last van de vloek, maar door zijn goddelijke krachten, kon hij niet sterven. Volgens Viggora, hadden de andere volgelingen van Zamorak weinig effect van de vloek omdat het magische wezens waren. Na de nederlaag van Zaros Na de nederlaag van Zaros werden Zarosiaanse volgelingen opgespoord en vermoord door Zamorakaanse en Saradoministische legers. Saradomin en Zamorak bleken te hebben samengewerkt om Zaros te verslaan, en op één of andere reden hebben ze alle Zarosiaanse geschiedenissen gewist en elke volger hebben proberen te vermoorden. Dit is de reden waarom bijna niemand gehoord heeft van Zaros en vele geloven dat Zamorak en Saradomin bang waren voor Zaros, zelfs na zijn nederlaag. Maar Zamorak beweert zelf dat hij niet vreest voor Zaros. Zamorak nam het leger en rijk van Zaros over en begon een oorlog wat bekend staat als de God Wars en ontstaan van de Third Age. Terugkeer Tijdens de The Temple at Senntisten quest, moet de speler twee voorwerpen verzamelen voor Azzanadra: een Barrows icon en een Frostenhorn. Met deze twee voorwerpen kan Azzanadra de tempel onder de Dig Site herstellen en kan hij communiceren met Zaros, die zich in een andere wereld bevindt. Zaros wil zijn invloed op Gielinor testen. Wanneer hij dat doet, verliest de Dark Mage in de Abyss bijna zijn kracht over het beheersen van zijn dimensie wat bijna Gielinor zal vernielen. Ook is Zaros woedend over het verraad van Zamorak en hij vernietigt het standbeeld van Zamorak bij de Chaos Temple. De Monks of Zamorak zullen woest zijn en denken dat de volgelingen van Saradomin het beeld vernietigd hebben. Zaros is Azzanadra en de speler dankbaar. Zaros zal vertellen dat Azzanadra's goede werk aandacht zal trekken. Waarschijnlijk zullen de overgebleven Zarosiaanse Mahjarrat tevoorschijn komen. frame|left|Zaros preekt tegen [[Azzanadra.]] Religie thumb|left|[[Azzanadra's altaar voor Zaros.]] thumb|Het ondergrondse altaar in de digsite. Zaros bezat in de Second Age het grootste rijk en volgelingen. Zijn symbool was een cirkel dat omring werd door een kruis in het midden van de cirkel. Dit symbool is te vinden op de Ancient staff en op de Ancient talisman, die gevonden kan worden bij de opgravingen in de Digsite. De kleur van het symbool was paars of zwart. Zaros werd aanbeden door een groot maar onbekend rijk. Weinig is bekend over dit rijk doordat Zamorak en Saradomin bijna alle informatie en volgelingen hebben verwijderd. Zaros bleek twee grote steden te hebben, één in het noord oosten van Gielinor en de stad die nu bekend staat als Uzer. Uze werd echter aangevallen en vernietigd door Thammaron. Alle andere Zarosiaanse steden werden vernietigd door Zamorak en Saradomin die samenwerkten om Zaros te laten vergeten in de geschiedenis. Voor zover we weten, zijn er twee altaren over die gewijd zijn aan Zaros. Het altaar onder de Digsite en het altaar in de piramide en tempel van Azzanadra. De piramide van Azzanadra werd bewaakt door hem, en bijna niemand durfde het tegen op te nemen. Azzanadra was een Mahjarrat die loyaal bleef aan Zaros. Bij dit altaar kunnen spelers hun magic boek omwisselen voor de ancient spreuken. In deze spreuken, staan vier teleport spreuken die naar oude steden of tempels leidden, die nu echter vernietigd zijn. Azzanadra, Eblis, Sliske, Jhallan en Akthanakos zijn belangrijke volgelingen van Zaros. De Bandits van de Bandit Camp in het zuid westen van de woestijn blijken volgelingen te zijn van Azzanadra en zullen je bedanken na het bevrijden van de Mahjarrat. Doordat ze volgelingen van Azzanadra zijn, zijn gelijk volgelingen van Zaros. Eblis behoort ook tot de bandits. De meeste volgers van Zaros bevinden zich in de Kharidian Desert. Verder wordt gedacht dat Mahjarrat zoals Ralvash, Kharshai, Mizzarch, en Lamistard ook Zaros' volgers waren. Dit is echter nooit bevestigd. Na de val van Zaros zijn vele volgelingen vermoord of overgelopen naar een andere god. Vermeldingen Zaros werd vermeld in de Q&A van 10 september 2009. Zaros wordt ook vermeld in de Postbag 27. Volgelingen Groepen en rassen *Desert Bandits een groep die Azzanadra eert, en ze proberen zaros terug te brengen. *Een paar Mahjarrat *Mogelijk Kalphites *Waarschijnlijk een paar mensen uit Mort'ton - Tomben in de Shade Catacombs bevatten het symbool van zaros. *Misschien een paar apen op Ape Atoll - Zaros' symbool staat op een paar grafstenen. *Blood reavers *Ancient mages, Ancient rangers en Ancient warriors *Mogelijk Pyrefiends en Waterfiends, omdat ze in Ghorrock Fortress zitten. Bekende volgers *Azzanadra - een sterke Mahjarrat die Zaros terug wil halen naar Gielinor. Hij komt voor in de quests Desert Treasure en The Temple at Senntisten. *Eblis - een bandit van de Kharidian Desert Bandit Camp. Hij komt voor in de Desert Treasure quest. *Sliske - Eén van de sterkere Mahjarrat. Waar hij nu is, is onbekend. *Jhallan - een laffe Mahjarrat die voorkomt in de The Tale of the Muspah quest, stierf in de Ritual of the Mahjarrat quest. *Akthanakos - een Mahjarrat met een kamelenhoofd die de vijand is van Enakhra. Hij komt voor in de Enakhra's Lament quest. *Misschien Wahisietel - Een Mahjarrat die vernoemd wordt in Zemouregal's Notes Part II. Hij is nog niet in de game verschenen maar er is grote kans dat hij Ali the Wise is omdat dat een anagram van Wahisietel is, en dan heeft hij ook nog iets met Azzanadra. *Mogelijk Glarial - een oude elvenkoningin. Haar graftombe bij de Baxtorian Falls, heeft het symbol van Zaros. *Nex - Leider van het laatste Zarosiaanse leger. *Fumus - Nex's bodyguard en mage of smoke. *Umbra - Nex's bodyguard en mage of shadow. *Cruor - Nex's bodyguard en mage of blood. *Glacies - Nex's bodyguard en mage of ice. Voorwerpen *Ancient staff *Ancient talisman *Relic *Stone tablet *Ancient hymnal *Blood diamond *Ice diamond *Shadow diamond *Smoke diamond *Ancient Book *Ancient page 1 *Ancient page 2 *Ancient page 3 *Ancient page 4 *Ancient d'hide *Ancient vambraces *Ancient body *Ancient chaps *Ancient coif *Ancient platebody *Ancient platelegs *Ancient plateskirt *Ancient full helm *Ancient kiteshield *Ancient crozier *Ancient mitre *Ancient stole *Ancient robe top *Ancient robe legs *Ancient cloak *Ancient ceremonial robes *Torva armour *Pernix armour *Virtus armour *Zaryte bow Zie ook *Second Age Externe links *Postbag 27 en:Zaros lt:Zaros fi:Zaros pt:Zaros Categorie: Goden Categorie:Zaros